Ce qui se cache derrière les portes fermées
by Mademoiselle ChevreFolle
Summary: Novembre 1980. Fraîchement débarquée dans un hôtel londonien, Mathilde Renot court après son frère disparu, Sirius Black tente de la doubler dans ses recherches, et l'Ordre du Phénix hésite sur la catégorie dans laquelle la placer : ami ou ennemi ?


Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling, à part Mathilde Renot et quelques uns de ses compagnons.

**Ce qui se cache derrière les portes fermées**

_PROLOGUE – Au son du tango_

Un vieux phonographe égrenait, à la limite de l'audible, les notes d'un tango. Elles glissaient dans l'atmosphère feutrée, effleuraient les portes fermées et s'évanouissaient, aussitôt remplacées par de nouvelles notes. De jour comme de nuit, elles avançaient sur ce parcours au rythme de la musique argentine ; inlassablement, presque magiquement, elles se succédaient sans interruption sur le chemin pré-tracé. La jour, étouffées par la rumeur des activités humaines, elles se faisaient oublier, mais, lorsque le silence retombait sur les lieux, bien après que le soleil eût disparut, alors elles prenaient possession des lieux et révélaient leur beauté à un auditeur insomniaque.

Cette nuit-là, c'était Mathilde Renot qui les écoutaient, installée sur un banc dans la réception déserte. Ses longues jambes étaient repliées sous elle et ses poignets graciles reposaient sur ses genoux dans la position du scribe égyptien. Son visage allongé avait une ossature délicate, avec un nez étroit et aquilin et des lèvres pleines. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux blonds en une tresse qui pendait sur son épaule. Elle avait fermé les paupières et son expression était impassible. Pas un mouvement ne l'agitait, elle était immobile à un tel point qu'on eût pu la croire endormie, si ce n'était la raideur de son cou et de son dos.

En réalité, derrière ses paupières closes, Mathilde était parfaitement alerte ; elle était entièrement à la musique et tentait de remonter son flux pour localiser son origine. Le tourne-disque devait être posé dans la niche de la réception, caché dans un recoin, invisible depuis le comptoir. Elle aurait voulu voir l'appareil, comprendre par quel mécanisme il pouvait jouer sans fin le même disque.

Soudainement lassée de sa recherche, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et les laissa vagabonder autour d'elle. Elle resta encore un instant immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas lui fasse tourner la tête. Un homme s'avançait d'un pas tranquille vers elle. Grand, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules. La lumière tamisée accrochait de grands pans de pénombres sur son visage, faisant ressortir encore plus la beauté des traits éclairés. Il était beau, et surtout parfaitement conscient de l'être : sa démarche était nonchalant, assurée, comme si le monde lui appartenait et il abordait u sourire en soin, plein de supériorité. Les yeux qu'ils posaient sur Mathilde brillaient de malice et d'un brin d'arrogance inintentionnelle.

- D'ordinaire la compagnie est rare à cette heure… Amatrice de tango ou insomniaque chronique ?demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Insomniaque, répondit Mathilde. Je n'ai découvert la musique que par hasard… Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré hors de votre chambre à minuit passée ?

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir à sa question.

- C'est à cette heure qu'on fait les rencontres les plus intéressantes.

Les yeux gris pétillèrent de plus belle. Mathilde décida d'ignorer la nuance ironique de sa voix.

- Vous avez un accent, si je puis me permettre… D'où venez-vous ?

- De France. De Bretagne, plus précisément. Ce n'est pas si loin de l'Angleterre.

- Charmant, murmura-t-il en retour. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène de ce côté-ci de la Manche ?

Ce fut au tour de la Française de prendre le temps de prendre le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Des recherches à faire, finit-elle par répondre laconiquement.

L'homme hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il ne chercherait pas à connaître plus de détails qu'elle ne venait de dire. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, le seul bruit fut celui du tango qui continuait inlassablement à jouer. Le deux interlocuteurs l'écoutaient dans un silence religieux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

- Vous aimez ?demanda soudainement l'Anglais.

Mathilde revint brusquement à la situation présente et leva un regard déboussolé sur son compagnon.

- Le tango, expliqua l'homme. Vous aimez le tango ?

Mathilde acquiesça de la tête.

- Oui énormément. Sûrement l'une de mes musiques préférées.

- Et vous le dansez ?

- Oh… Quelques pas, rien de bien extraordinaire.

- Me ferez-vous l'honneur ?

Incrédule, la jeune Française le regarda lui tendre galamment la main.

- Oh non, non, non, refusa-t-elle en riant.

Cela ne le découragea pas et sa main se fit plus insistante.

- Je n'accepterai pas de refus. Il n'y a personne pour vous regarder. Même si vous êtes une horrible danseuse, personne n'en saura rien. Je promets que je saurai tenir ma langue.

Toute moquerie avait disparu de ses yeux et son sourire rayonnait de franchise. Finalement, elle se laissa convaincre par la chaleur de son regard et attrapa la main tendue. Le couple se plaça au milieu du petit espace dégagé devant le comptoir de la réception et attendit la fin du morceau en cours.

Aux premières notes de la nouvelle mélodie, ils se mirent en mouvement. L'homme donna une impulsion au bras de Mathilde qui le suivit dans un premier enchaînement de pas. En accord avec la musique, leurs pieds avançaient et reculaient, s'entremêlaient sans jamais se frôler. Lents et gracieux à un instant, rapides et cadencés à l'autres, leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que la note finale résonne avec fracas et que le silence vienne briser le charme de la danse. Les deux partenaires se figèrent, le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Ils restèrent dans leur dernière position durant quelques secondes de plus, chacun agrippé à l'autre, puis, soudainement, ils se séparèrent.

- Je… Je vais y aller, déclara rapidement Mathilde en remettant en place des mèches de cheveux aventurières.

- Bien, répondit simplement son cavalier qui avait retrouvé son aplomb et son ironie. Mais j'espère bien que vous m'accorderez une autre danse.

- On verra ça à la prochaine rencontre. S'il y a une prochaine rencontre.

Mathilde s'était déjà éloignée de plusieurs pas lorsque l'Anglais la rappela :

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom.

- Je m'appelle Mathilde. Mathilde Renot.

- Mathilde, répéta-t-il à mi-voix. Charmant… Je suis Sirius, ajouta-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire dénudé de moquerie.

Avec un signe de la main, Mathilde s'enfonça dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

…

Sirius, planté au milieu de la réception contemplait d'un œil méditatif le dos de l'étrangère. Puis il continua à regarder le vide qui lui succéda lorsque le dos disparut à l'angle du couloir. Il cherchait le qualificatif le plus adapté à Mathilde Renot. Charmante, c'était le seul mot qu'il trouvait. Il la trouvait charmante et naturelle. Elle semblait débordante de franchise, sans aucun jeu à cacher, même s'il était certain que quelque chose la préoccupait profondément. Pourtant, cette impression devait être fausse, ces airs honnêtes n'étaient qu'une façade. Car alors qu'elle se prétendait moldue, Mathilde n'avait réagit à aucun des sorts repousse-moldu auxquels elle avait été soumise dès son premier pas dans cet hôtel qui abritait le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix

Lassé de fixer le vide, Sirius s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé et monta présenter son rapport aux sorciers inquiets qui l'attendaient à l'étage.


End file.
